A Rocket to the Moon
A Rocket to the Moon (commonly abbreviated to ARTTM) is an American rock band formed in 2006. The band consists of Braintree, Massachusetts native singer/songwriter Nick Santino, Eric Halvorsen, Justin Richards, and touring member Andrew Cook. History Nick Santino started A Rocket to the Moon in the summer of 2006 as a musical experiment, until positive feedback led him to continue with the project. He has formerly fronted the local bands The Bad Year and The Midway Class.A Rocket to the Moon at Allmusic Santino assembled a band of musicians in early 2008 with the help of The Maine prior to A Rocket to the Moon's first major festival appearance, at The Bamboozle.Rachel Lux, "A Rocket to the Moon" (full-page feature). Alternative Press, April 2009, p. 87. A Rocket to the Moon had a short stint supporting The Morning Light at the end of the spring of 2008.The Morning Light / ARTTM / The Bigger Lights Tour They then appeared on the July 10, 2008 episode of Total Request Live performing the song, "Dakota."A Rocket To TRL On July 16, 2008, at the The Maine's CD Release show at the Knitting Factory in Los Angeles, California, Fall Out Boy's Pete Wentz announced that he had signed the band to his Decaydance label.Fans Report In: A Rocket to the MoonA Rocket To The Moon Join Fueled By Ramen & Decaydance Records An official announcement of the signing to Fueled By Ramen was made in August of 2008.Fueled By Ramen Signs Two New Bands Separate tours supporting both The CabThe Cab / TP / Hey Monday / ARTTM Tickets On Sale and A Cursive MemoryA Cursive Memory Plans For Full US Tour followed in the fall of 2008. They also toured with Cute Is What We Aim For, Secondhand Serenade, and Automatic Loveletter.A Rocket to the Moon Takes Off, Dig Magazine, December 1, 2008.On October 14, 2008 the band released their EP Greetings From..., featuring the singles 'Dakota' and 'If Only They Knew'. The record reached #21 on the Billboard Heatseekers chart.Billboard, Allmusic A Rocket to the Moon is no longer on Decaydance Records, but remains signed to Fueled by Ramen. The band spent then first part of February and March 2009 in the studio with Matt Squire recording their debut full-length expected early this summer.A Rocket to the Producer They will be the opening band on this year's Alternative Press Magazine AP Tour 2009, with The_Maine, Hit The Lights, Family Force 5, and 3OH!3 sponsored by Rockstar.AP Tour 2009 Dates and Venues Announced. Alternative Press. The tour ran from March 20 through May 9. They were also added to the May 3rd lineup of the 2009 Bamboozle festival in East Rutherford, New Jersey-- THE BAMBOOZLE -- and will be playing select dates on the 2009 Vans Warped Tour.More Bands Added to Warped 2009After completing their Warped Tour dates they will go on the What Happens In Vegas Tour with The Cab, Eye Alaska, The Summer Set, and My Favorite Highway. On May 14th, the band added their touring guitarist Justin Richards and bassist Eric Halvorsen as full time members. They have also released a music video for If Only They Knew. Band Members * Nick Santino - Vocals, Guitar * Justin Richards - Guitar * Eric Halvorsen - Bass Guitar Touring Members ;Current * Andrew Cook - Drums ;Former *Loren Brinton - Drums Discography *''Your Best Idea EP'' (2006) *''Summer 07 EP'' (Summer 2007) *Greetings From... EP (October 14, 2008) *(Untitled First Studio Album) (Summer 2009) References External links *A Rocket to the Moon at MySpace *A Rocket to the Moon's profile at Fueled By Ramen *A Rocket to the Moon at PureVolume *A Rocket to the Moon on Shockhound.com *A Rocket to the Moon at Last.fm Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia